Vixen
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: When a cursed woman ends up bumping into an Infamous Wizard, her life is turned upside down. As if being stuck as a fox wasn't hard enough without Fire Demons and Flamboyant Sorcerers. Howl/OC romance, fluff, and humor. Diverts completely from movie canon with a few exceptions. Originally posted on Deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

**Vixen**

* * *

Ivy's heart hammered painfully in her chest. Her small feet pattered on the cobbled streets as she fought to outrun those who were pursuing her. There had been very few times in her short life, where the young woman had been truly frightened, but now anxiety coursed through her veins and forced her forward. She had been running for so long, that it almost felt like it was all she could do. _Run_. Hard and fast and out of harm's way.

It was midday, and the sun glowed gaily in the sky, though sadly such beauty was lost on Ivy. When she had entered the town (Market Chipping if the signs were anything to go by) a week ago, it had been a peaceful enough place. But now it was ablaze with reveling masses and crowded streets.

It was May Day in Market Chipping, and Ivy was in a perpetual hell.

Normally festivities and merry making were something to be enjoyed, but for the young woman, there was nothing _merry_ about her current circumstances. And as she passed down another crowded street of people, she knew that even the happy party-goers before her, would be just as miserable as she was, if placed in her shoes.

Huffing tiredly, the small figure darted into a back alleyway. It was a dismal hope that the ones chasing her would give up, but she clung to it anyway. Perhaps if she left the bustling streets and got away from the May Day celebrations, _they'd_ lose interest. It was all she could pray for at this point. She was too exhausted to run for much longer, and with the hot sun beating down on her back, her fatigue had caught up with her.

She scuttled anxiously down the solitary alley, the tall stone buildings rising up on either side of her, as she looked for a place to hide. There were plenty of spots where she would fit, but her assailants had proven they were excellent _seekers._

Ivy was about to turn into an adjoining alley and hide in a rubbish bin, when she stopped dead in her tracks. For at the end of the other backstreet, one of her stalkers stood firmly. She swiftly spun back to go the other way, but found herself cut off there too. She was effectively trapped in a pocket of the alleyway. The young woman backed into the corner unconsciously, as she fought to think of a solution to her predicament. She could try to fight the three of them, but her chances of winning were slim. Even if she'd been willing to hurt them, she was far smaller than they were, and would surely pay the price if she tried to bite.

For several seconds, she waited, as they drew closer, and felt her dread grow. Two of the youth had rope nets, while the third had a large stick. She immediately felt a cry rise in the back of her throat, at the reminder of how that stick had _poked_ her not an hour earlier. The hair along Ivy's back lifted as she bared her teeth and fought the urge to whine. She wouldn't give the devils the satisfaction of seeing her cry. At least not a second time that day.

"Found _it_ ," she heard one of the boy's crow, as they caught sight of her. "Make sure it doesn't get away this time!"

"You're the one with the stick!" Another protested, as they came to block the path completely, towering over the bristled Ivy. "Make sure to use it this time!"

"Yeah, but you have to _catch_ it first!"

"Shut up and throw the net!"

Ivy gave a yip of protest as one of the nets was tossed in her direction. Though she was smart enough to try and evade it, in such a small corner of the alley it was impossible to get away. The thick layered net settled around her, as she fought to get free. Her feet kicked frantically as she began to gnaw on the rope. But as soon as she began to chew it, the boy with the stick smacked her muzzle, making her whine as pain shot through the roots of her teeth to her head.

The boy who had thrown the net, quickly moved to pick up the ends. The three of them, who were most likely around eleven years old, all guffawed at their newfound prize. And with each passing second, Ivy felt her hope die. They would most likely take her home and skin her. Or worse, keep her locked up in a cage as a neglected pet.

Several tears trickled down her muzzle as she openly cried. After trying for so long, she had finally failed. Her last chance to be free had been lost. _She_ was lost.

"There you are sweetheart. I've been looking all over for you."

At the new, and infinitely deeper voice, Ivy and the three boys snapped their attention to the adjacent lane. The newcomer was a man- dressed in a stunning coat of red and blue, with a gem pendant swinging freely about his neck. His pale hair draped down, encasing a handsome face and bright blue eyes. He was truly beautiful, and had an air about him that demanded attention.

The boys exchanged glances of confusion, before the one with the stick spoke up. ". . . Sir? _Who_ are you talking to?"

The blue eyes met Ivy's as he gestured easily to her. "I was addressing your beautiful captive."

"B-But _why?"_

The man smiled as he came to stand directly behind the youth. "Because she so happens to be a friend of mine."

Now the boys outright laughed, as the one holding the net swung Ivy pointedly. "You can't be friends with a _fox_!"

Ivy felt the urge to throw up, as she was jostled to the point of being sick. But since she'd had nothing to eat in several days, she luckily had nothing to lose. Not that she wouldn't have loved to leave the terrible children such a heart-felt surprise.

"I assure you, that you _can_ ," the man interjected calmly, his intent blue gaze barely leaving Ivy as she dangled helplessly. "Now, I would appreciate it if you'd let her down. I think she has had as much excitement as she can take for an evening."

The boys made no move to let her go. Instead they clustered around her protectively. "We found her first! You can't have her!"

The blue eyes twinkled with challenge, as the man leaned casually against the alley wall. "Why don't we leave the decision to the lady."

Even as the boys called her a 'dumb fox', Ivy stared with wide golden eyes at the man, begging him with her expression to be saved. She pawed at the rope that ensnared her and whined softly.

The man smiled as he shrugged at the boys. "Looks like she's made up her mind."

Then with a simple snap of his fingers, Ivy was no longer trapped in the net. . . but instead, nestled firmly in his arms. She froze as his gentle hands came to hold her, fearing that she might have jumped from the frying pan into the fire. But despite her reservations, her body began to melt as he petted her and let her rest in the crook of his arms.

The boys stared at the man in shock. "H-How did you do t-that!?"

The man looked at them with a lifted brow, as they scrambled backward. The fear was clearly written on their faces as they ran away.

"HE'S A MONSTERRRRRR! HELPPPP! MONSTERRRR!"

From his place against the wall, the man shook his head and chuckled. When they were out of sight, he turned down to look at the fox he had saved.

"I think _monster_ is a bit harsh, don't you?"

Ivy met his gaze with her golden one. Once again her hackles rose, though he shushed her gently and flashed her a light smile.

"Now, now, sweetheart, is that anyway to treat your rescuer?"

When she continued to stare at him, he sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you. Not after going to the trouble of saving you from those young heathens."

Ivy found herself snorting at his word choice, which made his eyes twinkle again. "It would have been a shame to have such a beautiful lady, as yourself be harmed."

Ivy felt her heart ache at his words. It had been nearly a year since anyone had talked to her like a human being. A full year of hiding and running. 365 days since she'd been a _woman_.

At the sad expression that had taken over her, the man gently cupped her small, furry face with one of his hands. She looked up at the stranger again.

"Let me have a look at you, dear." After a moment of observation, he gave her a sympathetic look. "That's quite the curse you have on you, isn't it?"

Ivy's mouth fell open in surprise. He _knew!_

He laughed quietly at her shock. "You know. . . given time I could maybe do something to help you. I could maybe even find a way to break your spell . . . If you like?"

It was almost too good to be true, but Ivy was past such worries. If this strange, attractive man was willing to help her, she'd take him up on it. What else did she really have to lose?

The fox let one of her feet paw at him, as she bobbed her head up and down. He seemed pleased by her obvious agreement.

"It's settled then. You'll come with me to the Castle and we'll see if I'm able to break your curse."

Ivy nudged his hand with her nose gratefully, and he pet her behind her black tipped ears. As he began to stroll back the way he'd come, he offered lightly.

"Sorry, sweetheart. In the commotion, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Howl Pendragon."

Ivy felt her anxiety rear its ugly head, as he gave her his name. She had heard stories of the infamous Wizard Howl, who stole and ate the hearts of pretty young girls. . . But surely he wouldn't eat the heart of a fox. . . It'd barely be a mouthful for him.

"And what's _your_ name," Howl asked, more to himself than to Ivy. Obviously she couldn't tell him, but it didn't stop the Wizard from thinking on it.

"How about a compromise," he suggested finally as they entered out into the crowded streets of Market Chipping. "Until I am able to learn your real name, I'll call you. . . _Vixen_?"

Ivy yipped at him in annoyance, and he barked a laugh. "Alright, Vixen it is!"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ This was originally written as a Reader Insert commission for a friend over on Deviantart, but I decided to post it here too. This story ended up taking a life of its own, so I've decided to make it a 3-4 part story. So stay tuned for the next chapters! ^^

I've been a Howl's Moving Castle for years (the book before the movie, though I adore them both) and I'm so thrilled that I finally got to write something for it! I've always had a soft spot for Howl. :3

I hope you guys liked the first part!

 _ **~Lyn**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Vixen: Part Two**

* * *

Ivy had originally thought that going with Howl would be a good course of action. . . Now, she wasn't so sure. They had been walking for several minutes now through the crowds, and the young woman was a nervous wreck. After hiding from humans for so long, she felt out of place in the midst of them. Even with the sorcerer carrying her. . . Her uncertainty grew even worse, with all the stares that were coming her way. Though she suspected that a lot of the attention was going to her good looking companion as well.

Howl, who sensed her unease, squeezed her reassuringly. "Not used to being scrutinized, are you, dear?"

Ivy snuffled in agreement as they passed into the main square. She looked around warily, before focusing on several women who were eyeing them as they walked by. Howl followed her line of sight before chuckling.

"I'm not sure who they're admiring between the two of us . . . But I can't blame them for staring." At the strange look the fox shot his way, Howl shrugged as if his assumption was obvious. "Well, I _do_ have the Belle of the Ball on my arm."

Though his words were in fact literal, Ivy felt her stomach clench at his evident flirtation. Even as a human, she had never had a man pay her so many compliments. But he gave them by the minute and seemed genuine. Making the woman fear that her head would explode from the stimulation and flattery.

As they neared the edge of the square, Howl's grip on Ivy tightened slightly. When he passed by the last of the dancing couples, she looked at him questioningly. But he gave nothing away, as he stalked out onto a deserted lane.

The lithe wizard glanced about, making sure they were in fact _alone_ , before he nodded to himself. "This should do it." Then he added. "You aren't afraid of heights, are you Vixen?"

Ivy yipped at him in frustration at the nickname _and_ to answer his inquiry. The young woman wasn't exactly 'scared' of heights, but she wasn't overly fond of them either. Though if it was a question of how high this man could jump or climb, the woman was sure she could manage.

Howl's encouraging sapphire eyes regarded the fox, as he cradled her closer. Ivy would have blushed at the proximity, if her fur had allowed it. But since she was an animal, the only thing that showed her bashful nature, was the slight glint in her golden eyes as she quickly looked away.

"Hang on," Howl cautioned, as his fingers encased her completely.

Ivy wondered _how_ she was supposed to hang on. But she didn't have time to ponder it for long. For not several seconds after warning her, Howl had leapt up into the air. But instead of coming back down to the ground, as was normal, he continuously rose _higher._ Until they were far above Market Chipping and the lively crowds.

Ivy whined pitifully as they ascended, and fought to burrow deeper into Howl's coat. He immediately comforted her with kind words, as he strolled carelessly through the wispy cloud cover.

"Don't worry, dear. I've got you," he reassured her easily, as he let his thumb stroke against her side, where he held her. "Now, whatever you do . . . _don't_ look down."

In that moment, Ivy would have bitten him, if he hadn't been the one keeping her from falling. But he _was._ So she settled for hiding her muzzle in the folds of his shirt, and pretended that he was walking on the ground instead of the air. Howl chuckled softly as he continued along his way, but never loosened his hold on the fox.

"Try to relax, sweetheart," he bid her, as they passed the last houses of Market Chipping. "We'll be there soon."

Ivy whined in quiet agreement, hoping that he was telling her the truth.

* * *

It was nearly thirty minutes later that they touched down to the ground again. Ivy's body had visibly slumped when Howl had landed. Which had caused him great amusement.

"Was it really so bad, Vixen? I thought you'd have enjoyed feeling the wind in your fur."

Ivy growled at him, though it was a halfhearted sound on her part. The trip hadn't been terrible per say, but she had been anxious for most of the time they were traveling. Not to mention what the wind had _done_ to her.

The young woman had never thought of herself as _poofy_ before. . . But now that she'd been airborne, Ivy had learned that foxes could be fluffy when provoked.

Howl pushed the untamable fluff on her head down with a ringed forefinger, as he regarded her carefully. He smoothed her fur for several minutes before he seemed pleased with his work.

"There. . . Just as beautiful as before," he murmured with a smile.

Ivy returned his intent sapphire gaze for a long moment, before she looked away. It was too much for her to take. So she took the time to glance around them instead.

With the apprehension of flying, she had completely forgotten to pay attention to her surroundings. A shortcoming that she now rectified. Long gone was the quaint countryside village and May Day celebrations. Now all that remained was the wild green foliage and the majestic mountains that helped form the tranquil Valley.

When Ivy had traveled to Market Chipping and Upper Folding, she had come from further inland. But now, she was able to fully enjoy the beauty of the Wastes. It was nothing at all like the name insinuated. There was no filth or decay. Only nature that lay virtually untouched and secluded from the rest of the world. It was a pleasant enough environment, and Ivy found herself utterly soothed by it.

Howl had watched her as she'd taken in the hills about them. A knowing expression had grown, overtaking his face completely, before his attention was drawn to a specific hill several feet away. At first, it appeared as though he was merely enjoying the scenery too. But after a time, the ground began to shake and a metallic clinking could be heard from across the dells.

Ivy pawed at Howl in terror as the clinking grew closer, but the Wizard shushed her gently.

"Right on time," he commented lightly.

Then, the strange construct that was making the ground shake came into view, and the fox drew in a strangled breath.

It was _gigantic_. Layer upon layer of metal and stone; stacked almost precariously to form an unidentifiable fortress. And at the bottom of each of the four corners, long chicken-like legs moved in synchronized steps. Ivy gaped up at the _Castle_ in awe, as it came to stop right before them. She had seen some abnormal things in her short span of years, but never had she encountered something quite like _this._ It defied explanation or reason. . . and for that alone, she loved it.

When the Castle had come to a complete halt, Howl approached the door at the back of the structure. Though before his hand reached out to open it, he addressed Ivy.

"Here we are, sweetheart." He beamed down at her, making her heart hammer dangerously in her chest. "Now before we head inside, I should warn you about Calcifer."

The name held no meaning or recognition with the fox, until he went on to explain. "Calcifer is a demon. I doubt you could handle another surprise, so I thought you'd appreciate knowing in advance what to expect."

He was staring at her, as he tried to gauge her reaction, though he seemed to have trouble. Having a furry face and muzzle aided the woman in having an amazing poker face. Something that she was becoming exceedingly grateful for. Though in this instance, the strange wizard had assumed correctly. The warning _was_ appreciated, and Ivy dipped her fuzzy head to show him that she understood. She was thankful for the heads up.

"Alright. Now that that's out of the way. . ."

As he tapered off, Howl opened the door and entered.

* * *

The inside of the Castle wasn't overly impressive. Other than the clutter and cobwebs, it never would have passed for remarkable. It was rather misleading, Ivy thought to herself. Considering how incredible the outside of the castle was.

Howl unhurriedly shut the door behind them, before he climbed the steps that led into the main room from the entryway. His shoes clacked quietly on the hard wood floor, as he drew further into the chamber.

"Calcifer," he called in greeting, stopping in the center of the room.

"What," an annoyed voice returned. "No _hello_ , or _nice to see you_? Just my name, with demands to move the Castle, or make you hot water for your baths!"

Ivy waited for a demon to pop out from the stacks of books and clutter. But to her relief, nothing in the piles moved. It was in fact, flickering from the fireplace that caught her attention. The young woman turned to look into the stone hearth, and was shocked to see a face peeking out from the flames. Two eyes, a mouth, and little arms made from the dancing embers- if the details were to be known.

It took the woman a moment to realize that the foreign voice had come from the fire. And in that time, 'Calcifer' was more than able to study her in return.

"Geez! You've got one heck of a curse on ya, kid. I don't envy ya that one, one bit!"

"Calcifer," Howl began peacefully. "This is Vixen, our new house guest. Sweetheart, this is Calcifer."

Ivy's golden eyes were glued to the fire demon, before her ears flattened respectfully. She tipped her head in a bow, before snuffling quietly. The action surprised both the demon and the wizard.

"Finally," Calcifer crowed. "Somebody who has manners! You could take lessons from her, Howl!"

Howl shook his head with a laugh, before he placed Ivy down gently at the edge of the hearth. Her little paws met with the lukewarm stone compliantly, though she immediately sat down when his hands let go. She doubted that her legs could have held her up in that moment.

"Why'd you drop her in my space," the demon grumbled as Howl stalked over to the table in the corner. "Take her with you!"

"I will," Howl said easily. "But first, I want you to take a look at her. I'd like a second opinion on her condition."

Calcifer snorted, "Ya make it sound like a disease!"

Ivy believed that comparing her curse to a disease was accurate. Though she doubted her thoughts counted for much, when it came to the subject of magic.

The fire demon stared at her, making her squirm. It was almost as if he could see into her _very_ soul, and if she hadn't been so tired she might have tried to run away.

"None of that, kid," Calcifer said. "I don't bite animals or women. Ya got nothing ta worry about."

Ivy complied though she had no idea what to think of the talking fire. He seemed a bit snappy at times, but otherwise decent enough.

After several long minutes of observing her, Calcifer looked over at Howl, who had come to stand behind Ivy with a book in hand.

"She's been hit with a doozy," the fire shook his head. "It'll take some work to break. The one who cursed her, knew their stuff. . ."

Ivy felt her hope begin to dwindle. But as she whined in discouragement, Howl came to sit on the other side of the hearth. In his hand was a large tome that he'd begun flipping through.

"All curses take work, Calcifer," he chided calmly. "Though in this case we might be a step ahead."

The fox's ears pricked up and her golden eyes swiveled to regard the handsome wizard. He smiled at her, before he went back to searching the book.

"Animal transformation spells are all different in complexity and style. But I have encountered one similar to yours. The signature is unique, so I know what to look for. . ."

 _So you'll be able to break it?_ Oh how she longed to ask him aloud, but all that came out was a strange noise in the back of her throat.

After sometime, Howl let out an _'ah ha'_ and began to read the text on the page. Both Calcifer and Ivy listened intently.

* * *

 **"On this full moon I do beseech,**

 **the Midnight Queen to take her place.**

 **Queen Vulpine you shall be,**

 **O'er nature shall you rule.**

 **The Forest yours to command,**

 **To never walk among man.**

 **With a thousand kisses the sun will shine,**

 **A thousand sweet words, shall make you mine.**

 **Each cycle repeated until the last.**

 **Midnight to Day, Sun to Moon.**

 **Fur and tail, to flesh and bone."**

* * *

As Howl finished reading the passage, Ivy and Calcifer shared a strange look, before the demon spoke. "Pretty words, Howl. . . But what does it mean for your foxy friend here?"

Howl closed the book, his sapphire eyes shining with an unreadable expression.

"Come now Calcifer. After all these years, I thought you'd understand a simple spell."

When the demon blew a rude raspberry at him, Howl turned to regard the fox who sat waiting.

"I can break your curse, sweetheart," he said confidently. "Though it's going to cost you."

Ivy hadn't realized she was holding her breath, until she felt Howl's hand reach out to take her front paw. After searching and hoping for so long, freedom was finally within her grasp. All she had to do was be brave enough to reach out and take it! Human again! She was on the verge of tears as she nudged Howl's fingers with her nose, begging him to tell her the rest.

The handsome wizard gave her a small smile as he spoke again, though what he said had her freezing in place.

"Too break this spell on you, you'll have to submit to what the original text implies. . ." He paused for a breath before he quoted. "With a thousand kisses the sun will shine. A thousand sweet words, shall make you mine. . ."

Ivy felt her mouth go dry as his words clicked. . . It couldn't mean. . . _that_.

From the fireplace Calcifer began to laugh as it hit him too. "You've got to kiss her _1,000 times_!? Don't tell me it's one for each day, Howl! She'll be waterlogged by all your slobber!"

Ivy scrambled to do the math, as her eyes bugged out of her head. If it was a kiss per day, Howl would have to kiss her every day for more than 2 and a half years. Surely that couldn't be right!

Howl ignored Calcifer, who was still cackling hysterically. Instead he looked directly at the fox who he'd saved not two hours prior.

"I will need to do some more research, but the key to your curse is kisses, Vixen. . . Though I will understand if you have changed your mind about wanting my help. . ."

Ivy sat motionlessly for an unknown amount of time, debating and staring into the depths of Howl's light blue eyes. Before she stood up from her sitting position and carefully climbed into the Wizard's lap. Then she leaned up cautiously and placed a quick lick to his cheek.

Howl smiled as she climbed back down to sit expectantly next to him. Her answer had been clear enough, and the sorcerer immediately stood to find another book.

And all the while, Calcifer guffawed like mad, at the ridiculous idea of Howl getting an everlasting fur ball.

* * *

 **A/N:** The next installment of Vixen ( which I originally posted over on Deviantart). (It has been insinuated that I have plagiarized this story. Though I encourage you to go to Deviantart- my pen name is Tarnisis- shoot me a message there, or go check out my gallery to see the original posting of Vixen. I assure you all it is _my story._ Though I do appreciate people looking out for thieves.)

I had so much fun with the last part of this chapter! The details of our Fox's curse made me giggle like an idiot. It just seemed like a fun idea for a curse. Especially when Howl is in the picture. XD

Please let me know what ya'll are thinking! I love getting feedback and hearing peoples thoughts! ^^

Stay tuned for the next part!

 _ **~Lyn**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Vixen: Part Three** **  
**

* * *

It had been three days since Ivy had come to stay in the Moving Castle. But as the fox gently padded across the floor and jumped onto the stone hearth, it felt like she'd been there for an eternity. In the short span of 3 mere days, the young woman had grown accustomed to life in the Castle, as well as the Wizard and Fire Demon that lived there. Though she had been unable to speak her thoughts aloud, Howl and Calcifer seemed to understand basics and had made her feel completely welcome.

Calcifer would jabber incessantly to her about all sorts of things, while she sat beside him. He'd even complimented the fiery color of her fur on one occasion, which had made Ivy bashfully hide her nose beneath her paws. And Howl had done his best to make her feel at ease, having gone to the trouble of creating her a bed of pure silk and a pillow ten-times bigger than her body. He had also magicked a dish for her that filled with food and water automatically, so she never had to go without. Or bring herself to beg, seeing as she was a human and _not_ a pet.

Ivy was unhappy in her animal state, but she had to admit that being pampered so nicely was a wonderful change. Before she'd been a fox, she had been worked to the bone. But now, she felt as if she were royalty. At times it almost seemed like it was all a dream. . . But she had yet to waken, so she found herself playing a full part in the tale as it unfolded. Where she had been unsure of the handsome Sorcerer and the snarky little fire, she now trusted them fully. They cared enough to tend to her needs, and had been nothing but sincere. It was more than she had been given in years, and she would always be grateful to them for their efforts. Whether they could break her curse or not, she would always hold them in a special regard.

Currently, Ivy sat patiently beside Calcifer on the hearth-side, her tail wagging absently. As the fluff flitted nearer to the demon he blew a raspberry at her.

"Watch it, Vixen. Last thing I need is a mouth full of fur!"

Ivy rolled her golden eyes, as she playfully swatted a paw in his direction. When she had first arrived, Calcifer's blunt manner had scared her a bit. But now she was familiar with his jabs and was more than able to recover and keep up with his moods.

Calcifer instantly mimicked her motion with a wave of his own fiery hand, erupting with a loud snort, just as the Castle door swung wide. Both fox and demon turned to watch Howl as he strolled up the steps and joined them. The wizard shrugged off his colorful jacket onto the table, before pulling up a chair beside the fireplace. He sat before them for a long moment, with shining sapphire eyes. He had gone to recover the last ingredient they would need, and by the pleased expression he wore, Ivy guessed he had been successful in his endeavor.

"Calcifer. Vixen," he greeted peaceably. "Please forgive my absence. The pure balgre was harder to find then I had believed."

"Yeah, yeah. But you got it right," Calcifer interrupted impatiently.

Howl nodded once, letting his long hair gracefully fall about his angular face. "I did."

Ivy yipped happily at his admission. Howl had spent the last handful of days researching and gathering items to break her curse. After the first 500 pecks, she would have to take a potion to ease into the transition, so she would be completely human when her curse was broken. That and after more reading, it had been discovered that the kisses didn't in fact have to be split up into 1,000 days. If Howl was willing, they could break her curse that very day. . . But the young woman doubted that she'd be able to handle so many kisses all at once. And if she _did_ turn back after a single day, she'd never be able to look him in the eye afterward.

Howl reached out with a gentle ringed forefinger and thumb to catch Ivy 's chin. As she met his gaze, his eyes visibly softened. Even after all the attention he'd given her, she found that he still had the ability to make her melt. . . Though she'd never tell him as much.

"Before we begin our venture, I have a gift for you," Howl offered.

A gift? Ivy studied him curiously as he pulled out a small herb from his pants pocket and proffered it to her. It was a deep shade of purple, with strange crimson veins running down the length of the leaves. It was an odd looking plant, to say the least. . . and it obviously wasn't any of the ingredients Howl had showed her pictures of, that would help break her curse. . .

Howl watched her reaction before he moved to explain. "I know that you've been at our mercy these last couple of days, Vixen. . . So I figured you'd appreciate being able to communicate past the primal noises."

Ivy 's head cocked to the side as she fought to understand. She placed a paw to the Wizard's hand questioningly, but he merely held the plant closer to her muzzle.

"Bottoms up, sweetheart. I promise it'll be worth your while."

Golden eyes beseeched light blue, before the fox leaned forward to sniff the plant. The scent was unlike anything she had ever smelled, but it wasn't overly repugnant. . . So with baited breath, Ivy opened her mouth and took a generous bite.

It was terribly bitter and chewy, but at Calcifer's cackle and Howl's encouragement, the woman was able to chomp it down quickly and swallow. For several long seconds, she thought it would come back up again, but with will power and the grace of Heaven, it stayed put.

When she had gulped it down, Ivy lifted her wide golden eyes to Howl again. When nothing explosive happened, she shook her head in confusion.

Howl chuckled warmly, "You have to open your mouth to talk, dear."

 _Talk_? Did he mean. . . ?

Ivy gingerly opened her mouth and made an experimental noise. But instead of a yip or a whine coming out, a human note flowed past her teeth. The fox jumped in surprise at the unexpected gift, before she began to laugh in relief. Soon the laughter turned almost hysteric, as she tested out her old voice. It had been so long since she'd been human, that she'd almost forgotten what it sounded like. . . 'Twas a simple miracle to recall what it felt like to form words instead of sounds.

"T-Thank you," she said as her giggles subsided. "I would say it a hundred times more, if it helped you believe my gratitude was sincere!"

Howl beamed at her, before winking. "Once was plenty, sweetheart. I must admit Cal and I have been curious as to what you would sound like. Your voice is a lot deeper than I had originally thought it would be."

Ivy 's tail batted back and forth happily. "You planned this?"

"Since he agreed to help ya, fox," Calcifer snorted, though he too seemed pleased by the development.

Ivy bowed her head to them both, as she fought back tears. "From the bottom of my heart, I thank you. . . I had almost thought I'd lost the ability to speak. . . It's been so long."

"The memory of speech can never be lost completely," Howl said as he reclined in his chair. "And I doubt such a pretty voice could disappear without a trace."

If she'd been human, her face would have exploded into a blush. But luckily for her, she was as fluffy as ever.

"So, kid," the demon interrupted. "You wanna tell us how ya got cursed with such a doozy? Before lover boy starts macking on ya left and right?"

Ivy stiffened slightly, her tail stopping mid sweep. Something that the wizard noticed immediately.

"You don't have to tell us anything you don't wish to, dear. Silence is your right."

For a long time, she was still before she sighed heavily. She hadn't originally thought she'd have to share her story. . . But with all they had done, and were willing to do for her, it wasn't right for them to remain in the dark.

"It is not a pretty story. . . But if you wish to know, I will tell it."

Howl nodded to her, giving her his undivided attention as she lowered into a ball. She was tired and the story would weaken her further.

"I was born far from here, in a different land," she began quietly. "But I've been away so long that I don't remember it well. There was no magic there, as I recall. But that doesn't mean too much, I'd reckon.

"When I was a little girl, I accidentally passed from my world into the Spirit Realm. Since I was human, I was unwelcome and would have been killed if I hadn't found a place."

Howl's face was devoid of emotion as she spoke, save for his eyes which were as visible as always. "What place did you find for yourself?"

"To save myself, I went under contract and became a slave at a Bath House for the Spirits." She said this calmly, but the pain it caused her was evident in her body posture. "I gave my name to the owner of the establishment, in return for safety from persecution. . . It's been so long, that I've no recollection of my real name. . . It was taken from me, and I never was able to get it back. . . I ended up going by Ivy . . . It sounded pretty, and was the only substitute I didn't mind."

Ivy fell quiet for a long moment. All the while, Howl and Calcifer shared meaningful glances.

"The owner of the Bath House, the one who holds your name," Howl finally asked, "They're who cursed you?"

"Yes." Came the resigned reply. "The owner: she's a powerful witch, who went by the name of Yubaba."

"Why did she slam ya with a curse like that when you were already working for her?" Calcifer wanted to know.

Now Ivy grew even more uncomfortable. She had kept the secret for so long that it felt unnatural to speak of it. But they had earned her trust, and she would give her past willingly. She owed them that much.

"After years of servitude, I was . . . _attacked_ by one of the patrons," she said haltingly, her small furry head hanging in shame and regret. "I wound up pregnant."

The woman kept her golden eyes pinned to the hearth stones beneath her, unable to look at the Wizard or demon as she momentarily relived her darkest moment.

"In her disgust, Yubaba cursed and banished me to this land. She knew it was a prominent realm for the hunting of unique furs. . . I assume she figured I'd end up dead and skinned soon enough. . . I wandered for almost a year as a fox, trying to survive and find a way to change back. . . and then I ended up meeting you two. . . And here we are."

As her story came to a conclusion, she slowly lifted her gaze to regard them again. She didn't know what to expect, but as she looked between Calcifer and Howl she felt her heart rise to her throat. There was no judgment or revulsion from them. Only calm support and tenderness.

Howl, still reclined in his chair, shook his head. "No wonder you didn't trust me in the alley." He mused with a wistful look in her direction. "After your experience with magic and men, I doubt anyone would've be eager to leap back into the middle of it."

"I don't mind," she said truthfully, as several tears rolled down her red muzzle to coat her paws. "Not when it's you two. . . I haven't felt this safe since I was a child."

"Ehhh, kid, stop with the water works," Calcifer said uncharacteristically quiet. "You'll make me cry too."

Ivy laughed despite herself. "Can fire cry?"

"He would if he could," Howl asserted, before adding seriously. "Thank you for telling us, Vixen. We appreciate your candor. . . and what you've been through."

The fox dipped her head. "It's the least I can do. I just hope it's enough."

"Don't worry, fox. We don't require payment from people like you."

Ivy flashed a hesitant look towards Calcifer at his brash comment, but Howl's added statement made her heart warm.

"He means _family_ , sweetheart," the wizard chuckled as he reached over to tenderly ruffle her fuzzy head.

 _Family_ , she thought. _They consider me family? . . . They've only known me three days, and I have done nothing to earn it. . ._ Then she paused. _Perhaps I am family, because they sense that I need it. Or because they know I want it. . ._

More crystal tears of happiness fell from her golden eyes, as she carefully jumped into Howl's lap. Though she was very rarely so bold, she couldn't stop herself from cuddling into him.

"Thank you," she whispered again. Emotion cracked her voice as she felt a wave of contentment crash over her.

Howl's gentle hands wrapped firmly around her in a reciprocating hug. For a long moment he didn't say a word, before he whispered in her ear.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?"

Ivy nodded from where she was nuzzled into his chest, and closed her eyes. Then as her heart hammered in her little chest, Howl affectionately pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Sheer electricity shot throughout her entire body, as he let his nose graze the spot he'd kissed. The blood in her veins became fiery, while the tingling sensation grew to the point of numbness.

As Ivy shuddered in his arms and her golden eyes bugged out of her head, Howl chuckled and Calcifer rolled his eyes.

The 1,000 kisses had begun, and Ivy finally had a place to call home.

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter was interesting to write. I finally got to expand on our dear Fox's curse and why she ended up in Market Chipping. Spirited Away and Howl's Moving Castle have always been my two favorite Studio Ghibli films so it felt very natural to do a crossover. I hope you guys enjoyed the surprise. ^^

I believe this story will have two more chapters total. We're coming up on the end. So stay tuned!

 _ **~Lyn**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Vixen: Part Four**

* * *

Ivy had never been a particularly cuddly sort of person. Even before she had become a slave in the Spirit World, she had been a secluded child. But the woman would have been lying if she said she didn't enjoy Howl's attentions.

It had been several days since the handsome wizard had begun the 1,000 kisses. The first day had admittedly been somewhat torturous, seeing as Ivy had never been kissed before. He had kissed her three times that first day, and each time she'd nearly jumped out of her fur. And every time she'd jerked away, he'd chuckled softly before offering words of comfort, and somehow she'd made it through. Day two had gone a lot smoother, with ten overall kisses and less jumping on her part. To say that she was relieved would have been an understatement.

After the first twenty kisses, the fox found she was rather enjoying herself. Howl was always gentle with her, and though he invaded her space quite often, it was never truly unwelcomed.

After nearly a week, Ivy had undoubtedly lost track of how many times Howl's feather-light lips had caressed her head or her muzzle. He had started surprising her with them, at the oddest times when she was otherwise preoccupied. And each time, her golden eyes would close and a shiver would run down the length of her body. The magic behind the kisses was evident, but the young woman knew that even without the curse, Howl's lips would have caused the same reaction on their own. He was always in control; forever warm and tender. Before she had come to stay with him and the Calcifer, she had never believed that a man could care so much. . . and yet, Howl _did._ In more ways than even she could comprehend.

Currently, Ivy resided in silence as she shared the afternoon sun with Howl. After being cooped up inside the Castle for so long, Howl had bid Calcifer that morning to take them deeper into the Wastes. The looming, walking structure had stopped several hours later on the edge of a crystalline lake. Howl had given the fire demon a large portion of meat for a job well done, before he'd picked Ivy up and strolled out into the beautiful day.

As they had reached the grassy side of the water of Star Lake, (or so Howl had told her), the wizard had laughed breathlessly and collapsed to the ground. Ivy had initially cried out in fear, but upon realizing that nothing was wrong, she'd relaxed into his sturdy hands as he'd rested in the yellow and green meadow grass. The fox now sprawled against his chest, her golden eyes staring into the stunning sapphire-blue orbs of the man, as they matched their breathing. Rising and falling, inhaling and exhaling, deeply enough for all of the mental cobwebs and stress to float away on the breeze.

The two were silent for the longest time, merely enjoying the sun and company. The world seemed so peaceful here in the Wastes. There were no crowds, no loud noises, no fear or desperation. Just the little makeshift family and their strange castle. It was better than any dream she'd ever had. Even her innermost wishes had never been this tranquil, and she basked in the glow of her contentment.

"Thank you for bringing me here," she finally whispered, dipping her furry head happily. "It's as beautiful as you said it would be."

Howl smiled softly as he continued to stare at her. "It is beautiful here. . . But it doesn't hold a candle to you, sweetheart."

Ivy dropped her eyes bashfully, and swatted at him with her predominant paw. "Oh hush you! Don't spoil it."

Howl arched a perfect eyebrow. "You don't believe me?"

"No! Of course not!" Ivy laughed freely and shook her furry head. "It's in your personality to flirt, Howl. I know you just say it as a kindness."

He looked downright amused as he let his forefinger rub along her ears. "Kindness, is it?"

Ivy gulped a bit as he openly studied her. His stare was so intense that she felt the skin beneath her fur rise to an unbearable temperature. It was this look that made her heart flutter and butterflies flap in her stomach. It was a given that she had fallen for the striking wizard after he'd gone out of his way to save her. . . but in moments like these, it was almost possible to imagine that it was more than simple admiration. . . that perhaps it was something stronger than mere friendship or respect.

"Yes." She gave herself away, as she answered too slowly. Her uncertainty crept into her tone, despite her best intentions to keep her misgivings private. To her chagrin, Howl didn't miss her faltering.

"You really think that I sweet talk you, out of kindness and my own personality?"

She nodded her red head, her golden eyes open to his observations. The wistfulness hidden there was just beyond the surface, and yet completely prominent to the man.

Howl regarded her for several long breaths, before he purposefully reached down to pull her closer. As their noses touched, his voice lowered into a whisper that was almost lost to the wind.

"Never doubt my sincerity when it is aimed at you, Ivy . I mean _every_ word. . . You are the only woman I have ever met who has ever been able to make such a claim."

"I find that hard to believe," she returned honestly, her little black nose unconsciously rubbing against his, as she shook her head. "I have nothing to offer you. I'm not even _human_. . . How could you mean what you say, past the encouragement of kindness towards a friend?"

He leaned forward purposefully, then. His mouth was just an inch away from one of her black tipped ears, as he breathed, "You _assume_ that I only see you in fox form, sweetheart."

Ivy 's eyes grew wide. _What? . . . But how?_

Howl continued deeply, his tone gentle as he held her fuzzy head close. "You've forgotten that I am a Wizard, dear. Since the first moment I noticed you in that alley, trapped by those children, I saw you as you truly are. . . A beautiful, unique young woman who needed my help."

Ivy hadn't realized that tears had risen in her golden eyes, until her vision grew cloudy.

"Y-You _see_ me?"

"I see _both_."

He _saw_ her. As both the red vulpine and the woman she had been before. . . He saw both and he still vowed to help her. . . To save and protect her. . . To stand by her side, until she was able to hold herself up again. He was still _there_ even after having heard the truth. . . He hadn't run away.

Ivy laughed as her emotions welled up past the exploding point. She pulled back to look him dead in the eye, before the happiness pooled over her countenance.

"Howl. . . If I'd ever been given the chance to love someone…. It would have been you."

Howl's expression grew soft as he leaned forward to nuzzle her affectionately. "You still have the chance, sweetheart."

Ivy smiled at him, before she dared to lean forward and lick his cheek. She could feel his laugh lines fold beneath her tongue as she kissed him, and it made her heart flip again.

"Perhaps. . . One day," she agreed.

Howl humorously peppered her furry face with soft kisses as she internally blushed, noting just how perfect the day had become. They continued to enjoy the summer day for hours, before they returned to the castle as the first of the stars began to rise in the heavens.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know that I promised everyone that I'd explain what happened to the baby this chapter. . . But the fluff wasn't having it. XDD Next chapter explains some more, and will begin the ending of this story. I'm thinking around 3 more parts to this story before it's over. But we shall see.

Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews and faves to this story! Y'all are amazing! *blows kisses and smiles*

 _ **~Lyn**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Vixen: Part Five**

* * *

As the days progressed into weeks, Vixen found she had become a proper member of the Castle household. She'd been welcomed into the fold from the moment Howl had found her in the alleyway, but she had only been scraping the surface then. Every day brought new surprises and deeper insights, and Ivy found that she was never bored. Far from it.

If Calcifer wasn't making her laugh or bumming extra food from her, Howl was sharing his magic and warm smiles with her. And then there were times when they did nothing. . . Admittedly, these were the fox's favorite moments. It was usually during the evening after Howl was done traveling and making his charms. They would bask in silence, sitting together in the creaky castle's safety. Sometimes Howl would read aloud, or other times they'd just bask in each other's company. But whatever the case, Vixen could not think of anything more sublime.

These moments of domestic bliss were what she loved and craved above all else. For in those ordinary lapses, Ivy knew that she was _home._ When Calcifer and Howl had first agreed to help break her curse, they had assured her that she was family. But in the evenings of perpetual companionship, the woman _knew_ that it was true.

They were her family; the unit of care and affection she'd never had, and always wanted. And in the short amount of time Vixen had lived in the Castle, she had never felt more alive or at home.

Every night, before she laid down to sleep in the makeshift bed Howl had made her, the fox prayed that it would last. . . Past the curse and all the past darkness. She prayed that her place was permanent, and that her happiness would stay, past the gentle winds of summer and the pleasant sway of the Moving Castle . . .

* * *

It was a hot day- unbearably so, and Ivy thought she was going to die from overheating. The little fox was currently laying on the tiled floor of the Castle's kitchen, whining pitifully as she fought to cool down. It had been hours since Howl had left for Market Chipping, to run a personal errand, and there was still no sign of him.

The handsome wizard had promised to take her to Star Lake for a dip in the crystal waters when he returned. But after so long of baking in the stuffy castle, the fox had had enough. With a strenuous grunt, she lifted herself onto her haunches, and then began to stagger towards the staircase that led to the top floor.

From his place in the fireplace, Calcifer stirred, watching her with wide, unblinking eyes.

"Where you going, Vixen?"

"The bathroom," she puffed in reply. "I have to cool down or I'll roast to death."

"But Howl isn't here to help ya, foxy. You won't be able to turn on the taps by yourself."

"I have to try Calcifer. Even if I just lay in the tub for a while, I think it'll help. . . I love you dearly, but the heat of your flames is just making it worse."

Calcifer rolled his eyes before jabbering loudly, "That's right. Take it out on the fire demon. You're just like Howl! Assuming everything bad has something to do with me! I don't control the weather ya know!"

When Vixen stared at him, exuding amusement, he waved one of his fiery limbs at her in defeat. "Fine, V. Do what ya gotta do. . . Just leave me out of it."

"Sure thing, Cal." Vixen shook her little, red muzzle with amusement, before she began to climb the stairs.

It took her several drawn minutes to reach the top, and when she had, she was winded beyond belief. She'd always taken her human legs for granted when she had them. But now, she appreciated just how amazing human limbs and appendages could be.

With hushed paws, Ivy padded down the long hallway, and stopped before the bathroom door. She'd only been here once, when Howl had offered to bathe her. . . but that had been two weeks ago, and this time, she was entering alone.

The red vulpine rose onto her back legs and pushed against the door. To her relief, it opened without trouble, and she was allowed access.

Howl's bathroom was truly a sight to see. It was on the dirtier side and had odd, unnamable smells- but it was the splashes of color that caught the woman's golden gaze. All over, there were patches of rainbow shades, marking each surface in a strange combination. For a time, she merely stared at them, trying to make sense of the hues, before she gave up. She would ask Howl about it later, if she had the mind to remember. But for now, she had a task that demanded her immediate attention.

With unsure steps, Vixen crept deeper into the lavatory, instantly spotting the massive tub. It was larger than most average baths, though was nothing compared to the great Bath House spas that she had dealt with while working under Yubaba. The toilet was luckily, close to the tub, so Ivy would have somewhere to jump from. It was too tall for her to climb over the edge; jumping from the toilet was her only viable option.

The fox halfheartedly scrambled up onto the porcelain bowl, thanking the spirits that Howl had left the lid down, before she leapt. Red fur and flashes of golden eyes could be seen, as she flew forward, before she landed in the bottom of the tub with a soft thud.

Ivy wasted no time in swatting at the faucet handles, hoping to be showered with water. But she couldn't get a firm grip on it. After several frustrating minutes of this, she gave up in a huff. When she found that her attempts were in vain, the fox gently curled into herself at the far end of the empty tub and laid her belly and muzzle on the cool surface. Time crept by slowly, the cold tub slowly putting the tired fox into a deep sleep. . .

* * *

It was sometime later that Ivy was awoken by the sound of laughter. At first, it flickered through her drowsy mind, as an unknown noise. But as it grew clearer, the fox found her golden eyes sliding open.

Howl stood in the doorway of the bathroom, his head tipped back in absolute humor. The woman had heard him laugh many times since she'd come to live in the Castle. . . But never had it sounded like this. This time, his chuckles were deep and full bellied, bursting from him in gales as he raised a hand up to his temple and was completely lost to it. What had tickled him so, was anyone's guess.

"Howl," Ivy asked hesitantly, when he had calmed down enough to breathe. "What's going on?"

The wizard slumped against the arch of the door, his light sapphire eyes shining with mirth as he regarded the fox with a grin. His smile disarmed her completely, to the point where she didn't hear him the first time he spoke.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"Look down, Vixen." His words were light, simple, and his grin instantly became a source of worry.

Anxiously, her gaze snapped down to herself and her mouth dropped open in shock. Her fur, once a vibrant, glossy red, was now an otherworldly mixture of light purple and white blonde. She immediately squeaked in despair as she realized her entire body had changed to the odd lilac and cream swirls, making her appear strange and out of place. The familiar fur was gone, replaced by this travesty of sight and sense.

"H-How?"

Howl was chuckling under his breath again. "You slept in my bathtub, sweetheart. Surely you knew there would be a price for doing so."

"W-What? _No!_ "

Howl shook his head with amusement, as he pushed away from the door and came to kneel in front of the tub. "This room is filled with spells, my dear. Dye and fashion magic from every town and fiefdom across Ingary. You're lucky it only dyed your fur."

Ivy dipped her head in shame, trying to hide her nose under her paws. "You and I have different views on luck, Howl." Then she whined, despite herself. "I'm sorry for coming in here. . . I didn't mean to intrude, and I surely didn't mean to dye myself!"

For a second, there was silence, before the fox was being lifted from the tub. The handsome wizard held her firmly in his strong hands, forcing her to meet his eyes, before he smiled at her. Ivy's breath lodged in her throat.

"None of that, V. There was no harm done, and this is your home too. You should be able to go and do as you please."

"I _should_ have waited for you to come back."

Howl hummed noncommittally before winking at her. "Well, perhaps the outcome would have been better. . . But what is life without some adventure, now and again?"

The fox snuffled as Howl laughed and rubbed his nose against hers affectionately. "Would you like me to wash the dye off, sweetheart?"

The golden eyes flittered down bashfully, as he waited for her reply.

"Yes," her voice sounded pitiful even to her own ears, but the wizard didn't comment on it. Instead, he lowered her back into the tub, rolled up his sleeves, and turned on the tap on the far left. Warm water flowed leisurely from the faucet, and Ivy's muscles began to relax. Then, Howl picked up the soap and began to wash her- all the while chanting a spell in his soothing, deep, cadence.

Vixen closed her eyes peacefully as he bathed her, but if she hadn't, she would have seen the tender smile that covered Howl's face all the while.

* * *

Ivy sighed happily as Howl dried her off, sometime later. It had been quite the process, getting the dye off, but somehow the wizard had managed it. Now, currently, the handsome man was gently rubbing the petite fox down with a massive towel. He was never rough as he passed the cloth over her little body, and he took absolute care as he placed her down on the edge of his bed.

Howl had said that he needed to cast a spell on her once she was dried, so that the dye wouldn't resurface. So, he'd brought her somewhere comfortable, chuckling softly as her fur fluffed beyond all reckoning. Ivy would have been embarrassed if it all hadn't felt so good.

Sapphire blue eyes twinkled with a wave of emotions, as the little fox glanced up at him and let her tail wag. She was sprawled out across the bed, breathing peacefully as her renewed red fur puffed out around her.

Without a word, the wizard dropped to his knees at the foot of the bed, and buried his face into her side. He let his fingers stroke across her silky side, marveling at her softness. Vixen internally smiled as he leaned forward to place his ear to her side, listening to her heartbeat. For several long seconds, they basked in the contact, both smiling and content, before Howl tensed up. His reaction was immediate and startling to both, making the fox jump despite herself.

Ivy turned her furry head to regard him anxiously. "Howl? What's wrong?"

Howl stared at her with surprised blue eyes, his light hair waving about his face, as he answered her question with one of his own. "Vixen, what happened to your baby, when you were at the bathhouse?"

Ivy felt as though she'd been punched in the gut, and she had to swallow down sadness as she answered him. "Yubaba said she killed it with her magic. . .when I was cursed. . . Why would you ask?"

Howl's face shone with absolute wonder as he shook his head in disbelief. "That can't be true. . . You have _two_ heartbeats, sweetheart."

"W-What? But how?"

Howl's face split into a shocked smile, as he placed a reverent hand to her stomach. "The Witch lied to you, sweetheart. . . Your baby's alive."

"But it's been a full year. How can that be?" Vixen's head was spinning as she tried to process the information, but found that no clarity could be found.

Howl gently kissed the top of her fuzzy head, as he picked her up gently and held her close, before saying simply. " _Magic_ , Vixen. . . It must be magic."

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow, it's been forever since I updated. Sorry guys! ^^;

I finally revealed some of what happened to the baby somewhat! Yay! I know a lot of you were wondering about that. I promise more details shall be given in the next chapters! Please drop me a review and let me know how you guys are enjoying the story!

 _ **~Lyn**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Vixen: Part Six**

* * *

"What do you mean Vixen has _two_ heartbeats?" Calcifer's normally wide eyes were as round as saucers, his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Exactly what I said, Calcifer," Howl said patiently. "Vixen is still pregnant."

In the wizard's arms, Ivy rested, cradled close to his chest, and for that the woman turned fox was quite relieved. If he had let her go in that particular moment, she most certainly would have collapsed in a fit of nerves. As it was, her tears would not stop flowing, even though she'd received the life-altering news almost thirty minutes prior. It was too much. . . Too much to comprehend or fathom.

"But how can V be pregnant?" The fire demon asked with confusion. "She's been a fox for over a year. Surely she would have had the kid by now if she was still carrying it?"

Howl's expression was serious as he gently stroked the fox's head, trying to soothe her. "It's possible that because of the magnitude of the curse she's under her baby was caught up in a spell backlash. I've never seen it personally, but I've read about it before. It's not unheard of, Calcifer."

"If you say so, Howl."

Vixen knew that she was shaking like a leaf, but she couldn't stop the torrent of emotion that fought to overwhelm her. When Yubaba had cursed her and claimed that her unborn child was dead, she had been devastated. It was true that she had been forced to conceive the baby against her will, but she still knew that the child was innocent of such a crime. She had grown attached to the unnamed little one in her womb. .. until the bathhouse witch had found out.

It all seemed like so long ago. . . She had done her mourning, she had fought to move on from her grief. . . and now it seemed like she had despaired for nothing. The baby was still alive, though in what condition was anyone's guess.

"A spell backlash?" Ivy repeated shakily, as more tears pooled down her muzzle. "What does that _mean_ , Howl?"

The wizard's soft sapphire eyes grew warm, as he looked down at the fox tenderly. "In this case, think of the spell backlash as an incubation bubble that surrounded your baby when the spell was placed upon you. When you were cursed, the magic rebounded and built a shield around your child. It means that your baby hasn't been affected by the curse, sweetheart. This is good news."

"But if it's been unaffected by the curse, then why didn't I realize I was still pregnant before now?" Try as she might, Vixen could not wrap her head around it. She hadn't felt the baby kick since she'd been turned into a vulpine, and she had been unaware of any labor pains.

"Your baby is frozen in time, sweetheart," Howl said calmly, smiling down at her. "It won't continue to grow until your curse is broken. But it's still in there, alive and well. Waiting to meet you and love you."

Howl and Calcifer both grew silent, watching and gauging the fox's reaction, who was currently sobbing freely. For a long time, it was unclear what she thought or felt. But just when the wizard and fire's uncertainty grew unbearable, the fox began to laugh. It was a small, relieved sound that mixed with her tears. Through the droplets at her golden orbs, pure happiness shone through to take Howl's breath away.

"My baby's alive. . . I-I'm going to be a mother. . ." she cried between her tears and now-joyous laughter. "I'm going to be a _mother_!"

Howl chuckled softly as the light of several tears shone in his own eyes. As he cried silently, the man began to pepper the fox's muzzle and head with sweet kisses. They cried and celebrated together, while the fire wiped away a fiery droplet from his own wide eye.

"You two stop with the water works, already!" the demon huffed with an earth-shattering smile that showed just how happy he was. "We've got a curse to break so I can meet my nephew!"

"I didn't take you as a family demon, Calcifer," Howl joked, as he cuddled Vixen contentedly.

The demon scowled before saying simply, "Only for V's kid. And don't you dare try to rub it in, Howl!"

"Alright, Calcifer, alright!" Howl laughed goodnaturedly, while Calcifer winked at Ivy conspiratorially.

Ivy felt her heart clench at the display of love from her makeshift family. She had thought she had experienced true happiness in the past several weeks of living in the moving castle. But it wasn't true. It was now, at the prospect of having her child with her, as well as being around those who loved her, that true happiness manifested itself. It was in that moment of giggles and giddy sobs that Vixen finally understood _who_ she was. It had taken her years and much torment and personal sacrifice. . . But she'd finally found it!

She was a friend and a lover, and most importantly, she was a mother with a bright and beautiful future ahead of her.

As the fox cuddled and spoke with Howl and Calcifer late into the night, she found that she simply couldn't contain her joy. For the first time in her life, she felt truly blessed, and she knew that no matter what happened, she would always be grateful for the second chance she'd been given.

* * *

 **~Three Months Later~**

The sun shone brightly on the Wastes, as the first signs of autumn began to creep into the world of Ingary. It was such a beautiful time of year, Vixen thought. The leaves that had once been so lush and green were now transforming into gay shades of yellow, orange, and red that almost matched her fur. It was a wonderful time to be alive.

It had been almost five months since Vixen had come to live with Howl and Calcifer, and in that time she had truly settled into her place there. There was no longer a thought of leaving, or of being _just_ a guest. Oh no. She had come to be a member of the household that had her own part to play.

Since it was clear that she had no plans of leaving, Howl had taken her on as an unofficial apprentice, and had begun to pass on the basics of the spell trade. The handsome teacher had been happily surprised with his pupil, when she'd showed an immediate aptitude for the gift. It was true that she had no hands, but her natural ability more than made up for that, as did her work ethic.

In the beginning, Howl had had to hold everything for her. He would patiently blend her herbs and other ingredients before asking her what to do next. But after a great deal of study and practice, the fox was now able to move objects without touching them. There were times when she still had to have Howl's help and hands, but she had become rather self reliant in past days, marking herself as a promising young witch. Both wizard and demon couldn't have been more proud of the new development.

Ivy had happily begun to help Howl make potions and spells to sell in Market Chipping and Kingsbury. They had doubled the amount of money they were taking into the household, with Howl being able to count on another magic user to aid him. And Vixen couldn't have been happier. She no longer took charity from her kind companions. Instead, she stood beside them and helped with a trade. She would have been lying if she had denied how good it felt.

Currently, Ivy was reading a spellbook. She had propped it up on the worktable exactly, so she could see it clearly from where she sat before it. Her fuzzy body was tiny compared to the massive tome, but she didn't think about it. The woman was too lost to the text material to pay any mind to the size of the book. From where she hovered before the ancient pages, the fox's bushy tail swatted back and forth unconsciously, while her golden eyes devoured the words. At times like this, Vixen would go into a world of her own, and forget where or what she was actually doing. It was like this that Howl found her sometime later, as he silently strolled down the staircase and across the wooden floor.

Thanks to Calcifer, Howl had just finished having the most soothing bath in recent memory. He had soaked in the warm water unhindered for more than an hour. Luckily, due to his fashion spells in the bathroom, his skin never wrinkled no matter how long he spent in the tub.

When Howl had finally had his fill of the divine, bubbly soak, he had gotten out and donned a towel about his slim waist. Exiting the bathroom he had moved to make his way to his bedroom, as per usual. But before he could stalk to his room to get dressed, he had been stopped by a shockwave of magic. It was actually quite subtle, though Howl was immediately attuned to it.

Curiously, the wizard crept down the stairs to find the source of the magical burst. As he stalked across the wooden floor on hushed, bare feet, the wizard's damp blonde hair wafted into his face, and he had to brush it away. When he did, the sight that met him was absolutely extraordinary.

Vixen sat poised on the workdesk, before one of his books, with her paw raised. At the tip of her soft paw pad, a gentle ray of white light gleamed softly, before the white light surrounded her almost completely.

Howl stood directly behind her, with a pleased smile on his handsome face. His sapphire eyes drank in the sight, as he watched his dearest Vixen bask in her magic. She was so lovely and strong. So far from how she'd been in that alley in Market Chipping when they'd first met. She was now lively and assured of herself, instead of timid and introverted. She was pure delight and power and it made her even more beautiful in his eyes.

On nothing more than instinct, Howl drew closer to Vixen, and watched as the magic floated about her person in the shape of ghost butterflies. They flapped gloriously in the light of the sun that filtered through the windows, and made a shining, glittering array, as they caressed and danced about the fox's glossy body.

Without a thought, Howl knelt down behind the little fox, his smile warm and tender, as he let his own magic rise to meet hers. Where hers was pearly white, his was a pleasant silver that immediately moved to mix with the butterflies in a formation of what appeared to be glowing stars.

As the stars and butterflies mixed, Vixen slowly turned around to look at Howl. Her muzzle was pulled up into a sincere expression as she gazed at the man she'd come to love. Howl raised a thumb and forefinger to gently brush against the side of her furry face, and Ivy burrowed into his touch.

For a long moment they merely stayed this way, intermixing their magic, and touching. Neither acknowledging that the wizard was still only clad in a bath towel, they reached for one another.

"You're beautiful, sweetheart," Howl said sincerely, as his soft hair billowed gently about his angular face.

"I _feel_ beautiful. . . Because of you," she replied blithely, before she leaned forward across the table and licked Howl's cheek. It was chaste action that was full of love, and Howl beamed down at her, before returning the kiss with one of his own. And as his lips settled peacefully on her soft, furry head, _everything_ changed.

In the space of a second, Vixen's body rose from the tabletop, and the butterflies fluttered and swarmed about her. The woman cried out in alarm, before she was completely hidden from view by the ghostly pale butterfly horde. It was so fast that Howl didn't have time to react, other than to reach out for her anxiously, before the whole room was being showered in magical lights and colors. Rainbow hues shot across the entirety of the moving castle. And then just as quickly it was done. Slowly the colors began to fade away, before they disappeared from view, and Vixen collapsed to the floor. Though instead of a furry little fox, a beautiful woman lay. She was naked, but due to the incredibly long red hair she had, her privacy was kept intact. It was only as she turned around and glanced at Howl with startled golden eyes, that the wizard understood what had happened.

With a great cry, Howl moved to wrap his arms around her, as they both crowed with shocked laughter.

"Vixen! The thousand kisses!" He barked happily, as he pulled back to look at her human face. "You're _human_!"

The woman's familiar golden eyes sparkled warmly, as she nuzzled Howl's nose with her own. "You broke the curse, dearest Howl. . . Thank you."

The wizard embraced her fully, as he brought his hand to cradle her head and rest in her glorious red locks. "I didn't break it, sweetheart. _We_ did."

"Yes," she agreed after a thought. "Yes, we did."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys! Goodness, it's been forever since I updated this story, huh? Well you all have my apologies!

So we're coming down to the wire now. I think I have about 2 chapters and an epilogue left before this story is complete. Hopefully you all are continuing to enjoy the story. The curse is now broken! Now all that remains left is the happy ending and baby affairs. ^^

Special thanks to all who have reviewed, faved, watched, or read this story! Ya'll rock!

 ** _~Lyn_**


End file.
